PROJECT SUMMARY Research Education Core TU FCCC: Carolyn Fang, PhD (Core Leader) HC: Charles M. Drain, PhD (Core Leader) The TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership provides a multidisciplinary environment rich in research, education, and training opportunities and professional mentorship. The proposed Core capitalizes on the numerous strengths in training and research education across Temple University Fox Chase Cancer Center (TUFCCC) and Hunter College (HC) to facilitate the professional enrichment of students and junior investigators underrepresented in cancer research. In addition to research training, the Research Education Core will nurture and mentor students throughout their studies, infuse 21st century skills of collaboration and communication, and develop professional career opportunities. The overarching goal of the Research Education Core is to support educational activities that complement and enhance the training of a diverse workforce to meet the nation's cancer research needs. To achieve this goal, the Research Education Core will address the following specific aims: Aim 1. The TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership will develop and implement a comprehensive cancer research education program that provides research enrichment opportunities for 6 junior/senior-level URM undergraduate and 4 first-year URM graduate students per year (total of 50 URM students over 5 years). Specifically, the Core will offer unique opportunities including a 10-week intensive Summer Cancer Research Institute (SCRI) for undergraduate and graduate students in biomedical, clinical, or population-based cancer research; ongoing skills-based training through mentored research projects; and a rich curriculum of cancer seminars, workshops, journal clubs, and grand rounds throughout the academic year. Aim 2. The TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership will provide mentorship and research support for 5 URM cancer fellows (postdocs, junior faculty, or early-stage investigator) to enhance career development and facilitate their transition to independent investigators. The Core will offer an established environment to support the career development of at least 5 cancer fellows, who will receive close mentorship and support for two years, through the implementation of mentored research projects supported by pilot project funds. Aim 3. The TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership will facilitate academic-community research opportunities to support the conduct of culturally appropriate cancer research in partnership with underserved minority communities and populations. The Core will increase access to educational and research opportunities that utilize multidisciplinary approaches and engage underserved minority communities in addressing cancer health disparity research questions through collaborative academic-community partnerships. In sum, the proposed Research Education Core represents an exceptional opportunity to capitalize on the unique resources and well-established collaborations among TU-FCCC, Hunter College, and numerous community-based organizations located along the New York-Pennsylvania corridor, to facilitate and promote research education and training of students and junior investigators who are underrepresented in cancer research.